Untrustable
by EmmaBella3 and PandamoniumB
Summary: Yaoi fanfic about a 17 year old boy who is forced to work for this weird family so he can provide for his own. By Pandamonuimb
1. Chapter 1

UNTRUSTABLE~

* * *

CHAPTER 1-

* * *

A cold evening breeze touches the evening sky. Lighting the sky, the stars shine a faint shine, foreshadowing the sun's magnificent sink into the pink horizon.

~kachunk

"I'm home! Oh, and I have treats!"

Tochii. A young, cheerful 17 year old senior student. He is the breadwinner of the family and works for himself and his sister. As a 14 year old, both his parents died in a gang war, being shot as the two team conflicted. Due to these scenses of events, they have been left with their Japanese neighbor: Mr. Takao.

"Tochii~! Im so glad seeing you!"

"Aww, Sylvia, I'm glad to see you too!"

Sylvia is Tochii's 3 year old sister. She has trouble saying words, but she manages to form sensible phrases.

Raising a small transparent plastic bag with an icon on it, he revealed a small selection of food.

"huh...?" his eyes wander all over the room.

"Hey, have you seen grizzly?"

Sylvia inoccently shakes her head.

"no, uncle grizzly say he out for short time."

Tochii frowned. He knew Grizzly had bad habits, and it's not easy to make him break those unfavorably actions. As a small, and somewhat cute brown bear as he is, Grizzly acts as some kind of rebe;/

"Ok, stay her Sylvia, I'll be right back."

he left in a rush as he opens the back door, knowing full well what to expect. And he was right. There he was, in his usual yellow rain jacket. The small, chubby bear was holding a stick of cigarette. As he sucks in another, he stares unwittingly into the falling sun in the horizon.

Tochii creeps slowly behind him. His gray jacket blending in perfectly well into the large concrete wall. Tochii knew how impossible making Grizzly stop his smoking is, so he reaches for the stick as Grizzly lifts it up into his lips for another.

"Hey! Don't-"

The bear was interrupted as Tochii grabbed the stick and stepped onto it voiently. Grizzly was in shock.

Turning his back, the young 17 year old head for the door.

"Come inside, I brought home food..."

He continues, and heads inside. It always happens. He should have known. But Grizzly can't get that mad at the boy no matter how hard he tried. After all, he was kind enough to take him in and provide for him like family.

Thought flying all over his head, Grizzly goes for the door. As he walks in, he's greeted by the sight of Tochii and Sylvia sitting happily at the small wooden table that Mr. Takao gave them.

Yes, family... The sight makes Grizzly feel nice inside. He never had one. Before he met Tochii, he was all alone, wandering streets and neighborhood. He hates the fact that because he is a bear, no one would dare hire him for a job. he feels bad being the the father figure of the family, yet failing to help Tochii provide for them. He curses himself almost everyday because of this.

He grunts a sarcastic grunt.

"heh, alright, let's see what you've got.."

Grizzly joins the two happy siblings in the small table. As he does so, Tochii takes out the contents of the nag revealing 3 rice balls, gum, and a pack of pocky sticks for the 3 year old.

Tochii's job is a part time worker in a restaurant called "The Purple Cafe". He doesn't get paid much, but it's enough to buy the family at least one rice ball for dinner everyday. Regarding the house, Mr. Takao was kind enough to fund for the apartment they rented, and the furniture are what they're parents left for them.

Nevertheless, they were a happy family. Tochii and Sylvia manages to make grizzly's day all worth living somehow. Even HE doesnt know the reason why.

"here you go!" tochii hands grizzly the tuna filled onigiri with a sweet smile.

It made grizzly blush a little. "thanks..." he hides his face as he takes the ball from him.

Tochii giggles sweetly. "no problem!"

He turns to his tiny sister waiting patiently as if she, herself understands what's going on.

Tochii takes out the onigiri and gives it to his sister.

"wait, that's not all!"

As if drawing the next winning lottery ticket, tochii slowly pulls out the pocky stick box, and hands it to his sister as well.

Sylvia's eyes widened with joy. It was the most blissful thing in their family. Grizzly and tochii always enjoys watching Sylvia smile. It makes the whole exhausted feeling go away.

Grizzly munches on the rice ball. "so... How was your day?"

"it was ok I guess... Our history teacher wasn't so evil today... She didn't assign homework to us!"

At times like this, when tochii's face light up, does grizzly know that he's truly happy. Despite being very cheerful, tochii reveals an exhausted expression at home as a result of a long hard day of school.

Tochii stares at the clock.

"oh god! It's almost 5:00 PM! I've gotta go to work!"

Grizzly frowned. He knew that the whole fatigue routine would one day ruin the boy.

He sighs. "I guess it is..."

Grizzly struggles to find words of encouragement, but all that came out was a bunch of awkward sounds that's vaguely similar to a morse code electric vibration.

Tochii was in such a rush that he barely even noticed the stuttering bear.

"ok, I guess I'm off... See you guys!"

A hint of disappointment was seen in the boy's face. He was going to work again. It might as well be hell he had to go through, because the lack of air conditioning and the crowded people formed an unexplainable wave of heat that makes the restaurant unbearable. If it wasn't for their quality of food, no one would eat in that junk place. Luckily though, they provide a "to go" service as well as delivery

Finally, after traversing through the rather spacious neighborhood, tochii finds himself standing in front of his old, worn-down, yet crowded workplace. There could have been no possible way that one can enter through the front door because of the amount of people.

So tochii decides to take the back door.

"ah! Finally, you're here! That's great, that's great, you're just in time!"

Daina, a tall, pink haired girl is the owner of the said restaurant. Her hair grows down to her shoulders, but at worktime, she ties it to a bun to keep her head cool. It's actually a good thing. Tochii never wanna mess with her when she's angry or irritated...

"yeah, I'm here... And, aren't I always in time?"

Tochii tries to adjust to the side as he enters through the back door.

"yes, but being on time today, is very important!"

Daina reaches for a box that seem to contain fragile  
Objects considering the way she held it. She signals tochii to get it from her. And he does.

"alrighty, this box contains food and bowls so it's important to hold it carefully."

She wipes the sweat off her forehead and continues.

"also, what's more important is getting it there on time! Because the speed of our delivery reflects the quality of our food!"

Tochii struggles to let all the information sink in. He decided that it's better not to ask again since he knows Daina more than anyone else. And it is NOT a good idea to ask her to repeat stuff.

"ok ok, so where exactly is the place?"

Tochii nervously asked Daina as he holds the box carefully

She hands him a card. "here. Now get moving! I have to attend to the customers now!"

Daina rushes back to the counter.

As he struggled to hold the box while walking, tochii tried to gaze at the tiny piece of card holding the residence information of the customer who ordered the delivery.

He grunts. He thinks about his job. He thinks about the customers. And he thinka about Daina. Yes, Daina.. That cheap bastard... Tochii feels like he's the only employee in that junk house cafe. Well... Of course there's that one guy in the kitchen who he doesn't even know the name of. But that's not the point. The point is that he's too overworked because his boss decides to be cheap and refrains from hiring OTHER employees.

tochii grunts as the wind blows violently againts the direction he is walking towards.

"ugh... Damn wind... Why do you hate me mother nature!"

* * *

End of chapter one~~~~

* * *

PLEASE READ -

Sorry for the short first chapter

this story was created by Pandamoniumb (a friend of mine)

this is the first time Panda created a fanfiction, he was really excited to work on this though.

visit Panda's deviantart at .com/

visit My site at .com/

please! ^^

tell us what you think about the story! pleeeaaseeeee


	2. Chapter 2

UNTRUSTABLE~

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The wind slapped in front of Tochii's face as he struggled to hold the box full of food.

"Goddamit! ugh! i'm getting tired of this..."

Walking down the wide path, he found himself alone. He was a little scared. But when it comes to work assigned to him, Tochii never fails to fulfill it. it was one of his best qualities. As he continued taking steps, his jacket felt cold as the wind constantly blew on him. In a distance, he heard a slight, very faint ringing sound. Tochii thought it was nothing, so he shrugged it off.

~crrk

The piece of card flew in front of his face. it made a crinkling sound as the wind carried it over. with an annoyed frown, the lavander-headed boy took the information card and continued walking. Again, he heard the ringing sound, but this time, it was louder. he was creeped out by it, but he continued walking.

"Hey Tochii!"

A blonde, spiky haired boy, in his bike ran past Tochii.

"Oh god!What the heck Daniel?"

Tochii was stopped in his tracks as his friend, Daniel, stopped in front of him.

"Hahahahahaha! i'm sorry..."

Wearing his usual signature outfit, a Waiter vest and a red bowtie, Daniel fixed his hair as the wind drag from riding the bike, ruined it. Daniel is a 17 year old Senior student, and is the best friend of Tochii. Ever since 8th grade, Tochii and him have always been together. They were best friends. When Daniel heard the news that Tochii's parents died, he made it his routine to visit Tochii in his house every weekend. after all, what are friends for?

Tochii struggled to keep the box from falling from his arms. he shook as he tried to raise it to his chests.

"urrgh... great, now i might be late because of you..."

"huh?" Daniel asked in a confused look. "wait, what are you gonna be late for?"

Tochii rolled his eyes a little. he knew that Daniel was smart, But he rarely shows it (except for when they hold tests). At times like this, is when Tochii is annoyed the hated it when Daniel he acts stupid like this.

"Well, obviously, i'm carrying this huge-ass box," Tochii leaned the heavy box towards daniel."Because my boss told me to deliver it!"

Adjusting the box, Tochii struggled to lift it up again. he was afraid that he might spill the contents.

"Oh yeah, i forgot your job was in that old, 'purple cafe' place..."

"uh-huh... now please, move? i have to get this...thing to it's respective owner.."

Saying that made Daniel frown a little

"well...you look like you might need help with that delivery of your..." a sly smile crossed Daniel's face.

Daniel adjusted himself so that the bike wasn't burdening him. the light of the moon above, shined through his beautiful hair. At the sight of this, Tochii could feel his face grow red. He always did admire his dashing looks.

"H-Hmph... of course i do... but what are you-"

Tochii was interrupted as Daniel went of his bike and rushed towards him to help with the package.

"Ok, I'll be taking this..." He lifted the box with ease out of the boy's arms.

He haphazardly dashes for the green bike. Daniel grabbed the back basket and put the heavy package into it slowly. Upon doing so, he looked back to Tochii, and gestured his to come over.

"Come on, you can sit at the back!" Daniel shouted. then gave off the biggest smile to Tochii.

Daniel always had feelings for Tochii ever since they met. Although he had killer looks, and girls drool over him all the time, he admired Tochii for his hard-working nature and brains. Because of him, Daniel wanted to study more. He was never the type though... But that's what made him fall in love with Tochii.

"..." Tochii turned his head as his face grew scarlet. Tochii didn't have feelings for Daniel though. At least, not that he knows of. What Tochii hates the most besides bossy people, are awkward moments. Tochii likes being friends with Daniel and he didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them.

The sight of a Tsundere Tochii looking away, made Daniel feel fluffy couldn't help chuckling at this, and so he went over to Tochii's side.

"Come on, it's not like i'm gonna take you to hell or anything!" Daniel grabs Tochii's wrists as he carelessly pull him into the bike. Without having another word, Daniel rode with speed. Tochii, not knowing what to do, grabbed Daniel into a tight bear hug, afraid to fall. Daniel felt his heart skip a loved it. He loved these little unintentional moments he had with Tochii. he cherishes every single one of them like pictures in an album.

"Daniel!" Tochii screamed as he pulls himself closer to him. "I swear, if you don't go slow, we're gonna get into an accident! ugh!"

Daniel laughed, enjoying the scared boy's rants from behind.

" Dont worry! no one ever takes this path anyways! Besides, don't you just love the wind in your hair?"

"No! One, because it messes it up! Two, this area is very accident prone! and three, You might ruin the food stored inside the box!

Daniel frowned a little. he looked back to Tochii as if he wasn't even riding a bike.

"why'd you have to hate on me?"

Daniel's expression changed as he saw Tochii's eyes dilate.

"Daniel! look ou-"

~~~*CRASHHH*~~~

A moment of silence was heard after the loud, ear-deafening ruckus that was made by the crashing bike. Tochii groaned in pain as he tried to get up from the fall. his hand bleeding, he forced it unto the ground to help him get up

"a-ah... ouch..."

Tochii struggled even more. And although the pain from the fall kept him from standing straight, the sight of the box, spilling it's contents to the ground horrified him. Tochii quickly dashed for it in allt he strength he could gather. Daniel began to get up.

"AAAAAHH~~~! Daniel! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Daniel shot a glance, but could not make out what Tochii was yelling for. His eyes, Blurry from the crash, prevented him for looking hard.

"wh-what...? what's that?"

"I'll tell you what!" Tochii took a piece of noodle and shook it in front of Daniel's face.

"THIS, IS MY DELIVERY PACKAGE! YOU RUINED IT! NOW I SURELY WOULD GET FIRED!"

A loud whimper was heard far from the otherside of the road. As Tochii stared at the hard, black, skid marks decorating the road, he found a weakened dog struggling to get up. it was obviously very injured. Tochii dashed tot he poor creature and tried to crouch to it's level. Daniel still couldn't get ahold of the happening events, but he tried to look, and his eyesight was improving.

"...AND LOOK! YOU RAN OVER A DOG!"

Tochii yelped as his hand bled with pain. he tried to to pick it up, but he was too injured to even let himself up. Daniel stood there, horrified at what he's seeing. he zones out for a while and began to shift his head back and forth from the crashed bike and the whimpering dog as if he just realixed what had happened.

Meanwhile at the house, Grizzly watched the TV containing news in current events. it's mundane. this is what he does when he's left babysitting Sylvia. Grizzly sat comfortably on the mocha-colored, worn-down sofa as the 3-year old played with her ragdolls.

He sighs. Grizzly gets bored when this happens. he glances over to the baby. soon, next year, she will be starting preschool and he wouldn't have to look after her. Ah yes... thats very relaxing indeed. Grizzly slowly shuts his eyes while thinking of thoughts that he would be free once sylvia goes to school.

"WACHA!"

Sylvia waves the doll in front of her uncle Grizzly as if it was a kung fu character in a chinese action movie.

"nuha! punch punch! whoo whoo!"

"ughhh..."

Grazzly's power nap was interrupted.

"...yay...woohoo...go play over there, Sylvia, uncle's...*yaaaawnnn*...just taking a little nap..."

"okay! uncle!"

Sylvia rushes off to the rest of her ragdolls in the corner of the room.

Grizzly, once again tries to sleep. falling slowly with the lullaby of the boring newsman's voice, he sinks into the couch and naps.

*BAM BAM BAM!*

"HUH? WHO? WHAA-WHAT HAPPENED?"

Grizzly was woken up by the loud banging on the door.

Wearing a tired, and somewhat angry look, Grizzly slowly stepped towards the door nest to the TV. He leaned in one ear and asks a question.

"Ok, punk, who the hell do you think you are interrupting my nap?"

Grizzly gritted his teeth and prepared a fist behind the door. He might be very little, but Grizzly would strike anyone who pissed him off. waiting for an answer, he leaned closer to the wooden door.

"Grizzly! It's me! Tochii! Open the door! Im bleeding!...Ah!"

Grizzly was surprised. Tochii doesnt usually come home this early. As Grizzly turned the knob, he looked at the lavander-headed boy as he holds his hand to keep it from bleeding. Tochii rushes in, and Grizzly noticed that Daniel was with him too. They both looked like they were attacked by some sort of beast.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened...?"

Still in a shock, Grizzly stood in front of Tochii sitting on the couch as Daniel sat with him.

Sylvia was caught in surprise too. But since she doesn't understand what's going on, so she just stood there looking at her brother. Though it was obvious that something serious happened and Tochii was hurt, that much she understood and so she frowns a little.

"ugh... Grizzly... can you go fetch me a roll of bandage?" Tochii asked in an irritated face.

Daniel was still shocked out of everything. He wasnt very injured, and so he just sat there staring at the tiny brown bear as he runs to the bathroom for the bandages.

Grizzly goes through the medicine cabinet, knowing full well where to look. He grabbed the roll of bandage, and rushed back to Tochii's side. he kept a straight face as he wrapped the boy's bleeding hand with the bandage.

"ah..." Tochi twitched a little.

"Does it hurt...?" Grizzly asked concerned, deep voice.

Tochii looked in the opposite direction in a very sarcastic face.

"well it DOES hurt... but what hurts more is the fact that i'm gonna be inevitably fired."

Grizzly froze. his eyes dilating, and his face growing red. NOW they were in for trouble.

* * *

End of chapter 2~~~~

* * *

PLEASE READ -

this story was created by Pandamoniumb (a friend of mine)

this is the first time Panda created a fanfiction, he was really excited to work on this though.

visit Panda's deviantart at .com/

visit My site at .com/

please! ^^

tell us what you think about the story! pleeeaaseeeee


End file.
